In Mind and Body
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: When Setsuna and Usagi unwittingly make a wish, it comes true. What will they do? What will everyone's reactions be when they find out? The rating is to be safe. This has a very slight Setsuna/Darien scene very small .


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts

As a young woman with dark red eyes and loose knee-length black hair with green highlights in it was picking up a few books, her wrist communicator beeped. "Setsuna here."

"Setsuna, where are you? We've been waiting for you to arrive for half an hour now!" Michiru exclaimed.

"Okay. I'm on my way." Setsuna sighed as she snapped the lid closed. She looked out at the dark sky. It was storming. She loved it when it was storming, because it reminded her of her home planet, Pluto. It seemed to be almost always dark and/or storming on Pluto. Setsuna sighed again, remembering the comment Michiru said. 'They've been waiting for half an hour. I guess I better get over there,' she thought.

Setsuna picked up her crimson red umbrella and walked out the door, books in hand. She opened the umbrella and made her way to the Hikawa Temple. Once she got under the porch, she closed the umbrella. After waving to Yuuichirou, she entered the temple. When she closed the door, Setsuna surveyed the nine occupants of the room. One girl had blue eyes and loose thigh-length blonde hair, some of which was usually kept up with a red bow (Minako). Another girl had green eyes and waist length brown hair usually kept up in a high ponytail (Makoto). A third had violet eyes and black hair with purple highlights in it (Rei). The next girl had dark blue eyes and her dark blue hair ended at the nape of her neck (Ami). The fifth girl had bright blue eyes and blonde hair that reached her ankles that was kept in a bun and pigtail style (Usagi). These five girls were fifteen years of age. The next girl was younger, about eight, with red eyes and pink hair that was shoulder-length that was kept in a style much like Usagi's (Chibi-Usa). Another girl was a bit older, about twelve, with violet eyes and shoulder-length black hair (Hotaru). The last two girls were the same age, about eighteen. One had blue eyes and aqua-colored hair that reached the middle of her back (Michiru). The other one had dark blue eyes and ear-length blonde hair (Haruka). She knew why Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka were staring at her. She could see it in their eyes. They were all worried about her.

Just then, there was a loud clap of thunder, which scared Usagi (a lot) and startled everyone else (except Setsuna, for she had gotten used to the thunder when she was on Pluto). Setsuna gave a little smile as she sat down between Usagi and Makoto.

"This is certainly surprising," Rei said.

"What is?" Usagi and Setsuna questioned.

"That Usagi wasn't late," Makoto replied.

"In fact, Usagi was the first one here," Ami put in. "And Setsuna was late getting here."

"It's usually the other way around," Chibi-Usa added.

Setsuna and Usagi looked at each other. Usagi mouthed, "You haven't told them?"

Setsuna shook her head and mouthed back, "Should we?"

Usagi was just about to reply, but she just happened to look over at the rest of the senshi, who were looking at them curiously.

"What? What are you looking at?' Usagi inquired.

"You and Setsuna were talking to each other," Haruka began.

"Actually, they were mouthing their thoughts to each other," Ami corrected. Chibi-Usa, Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, and Hotaru all gave Ami blank stares. Ami just hung her head and sighed. "Never mind."

"Anyway, what Haruka was trying to get at was, we think you two," Michiru pointes at Setsuna and Usagi, then continued, "Are keeping secrets."

"Well, I…" Setsuna trailed off.

"I, um…" Usagi couldn't get the words together.

"It IS a secret!" Hotaru cried.

"But both Setsuna and Usagi are reluctant to talk about it. It must be a dark secret. Something shocking." Minako pointed out.

Usagi looked at Setsuna, who nodded. Usagi took a deep breath. "ItwasterriblemymindandbodygotshiftedwithSetsunasitwasterribleIwasinSetsunasbodyandshewasinmineitwasterribleIdontknowhowithappenedbutwhenwemorphedintosailorsenshithespellbrokeitwasterrible."

Eight pairs of eyes stared at Usagi, shocked at what she said and how fast she said it.

"Wow," Makoto managed to say

"It's more like whoa," Hotaru added.

Haruka and Michiru looked over at Setsuna, who had her head bowed, her long hair spilling over her shoulders.

"It's true. What Usagi said did happen," Setsuna confirmed.

Haruka and Michiru went over to Setsuna and each gave her a reassuring hug. Haruka gave Setsuna a little kiss on her cheek, receiving a disapproving look from Michiru.

"Oh, Setsuna-mama! It sounds horrible!" Hotaru cried. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru made their way over to Setsuna and each gave her a quick hug.

"Hey! This didn't just affect one person. It affected me too!" Usagi exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her, and then turned back to Setsuna.

"Tell us what happened," Michiru said.

"Well, I was having a really bad day. Too many things had gone wrong. At the end of the day, as I fell asleep, I wished someone else could experience what my life was like."

"Same thing with me!" Usagi called out.

"Maybe that's the cause," Ami suggested.

"Let Setsuna finish," Haruka put in.

"Well, when I woke up…"

FLASHBACK BEGINS

Setsuna opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed a room decorated in pinks, purples, and rabbits. These were unfamiliar surroundings, which caused her to sit up. 'Where am I?' she thought.

She looked in the mirror and almost fell off the bed. The person looking back at her had bright cobalt eyes and long blonde pigtails plus buns. Usagi.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. To her surprise, Usagi moved her mouth perfectly in sync with her own, but she could only hear Usagi's voice. She reached on top of her head, felt buns, and almost screamed. 'How'd this happen?'

A knock on Usagi's door interrupted her thoughts. Chibi-Usa poked her head in. "Usagi! Your mom and dad want to talk to you."

"Okay, but I would like to talk to you up here afterwards, okay?"

"Do I have to?"

"I'll take you to see Hotaru."

"Okay!" Chibi-Usa left.

Setsuna got dressed in Usagi's black skirt and pink sweater combo as she thought, 'What a terrible Saturday morning this has turned out to be.'

AT THE OUTER SENSHI'S APARTMENT

"Setsuna! Is everything all right? You've never slept this late before!" Michiru called through Setsuna's door.

"It's practically Saturday afternoon!" Haruka pointed out.

"What time is it?" Setsuna's voice was heard through the door.

"It's noon, Setsuna-mama," Hotaru answered.

"It's not late."

Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru looked at each other, opened the door, and walked over to the bed. Michiru placed a hand on the raven-haired woman's forehead. "Nope. No fever."

The woman on the bed cracked an eye open (barely) and muttered, "I'm up. Leave me alone."

Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru exchanged looks of concern, but left anyway. The woman (Usagi) sat up and thought, 'Why am I here with the Outer Senshi? Why are they calling me _Setsuna_?'

Usagi got out of bed and looked in the mirror that was across the room and almost screamed. She looked just like Setsuna! She opened her mouth and spoke. "What's going on?"

She even sounded like Setsuna! 'What IS going on here?' she thought.

IN USAGI'S HOUSE

Setsuna was sitting on Usagi's bed, waiting for Chibi-Usa to come in the room. The door opened, and Chibi-Usa walked in.

"You wanted to talk to me, Usagi?"

"Close the door and come here please." Setsuna patted her lap.

Chibi-Usa did as she was told. Setsuna pulled Chibi-Usa onto her lap and hugged her tightly.

"Small Lady, I'm going to tell you something that will sound unbelievable, so please try to believe me." Setsuna paused. "Small Lady, I'm not Usagi. I'm Setsuna."

Chibi-Usa turned around and looked Setsuna straight in the eyes and saw the truth. "Puu! How'd this happen?"  
"I'm uncertain, Little One, but you believe me, right?"

"Of course!" Chibi-Usa threw her arms around Setsuna's neck. "I love you, Puu! You're my very best friend!"

"I love you, too, Little One." Setsuna wrapped her arms around Chibi-Usa.

AT THE OUTER SENSHI HOUSE

1,399. That's how many times Usagi had fallen that day, and the rest of the Outer Senshi were worried about her. Then, Usagi tripped on the stairs and fell on her face. 1,400.

"Setsuna-mama, are you alright? You're acting a little klutzy today. Are you feeling okay?" Hotaru inquired. A phone ringing saved Usagi from answering the question. Hotaru answered the phone. "Hi. Who is this?"

"It's me, Usagi. May I speak to Setsuna?"

"Uh, yeah." Hotaru covered the receiver. "Setsuna-mama, it's for you. Usagi."

Usagi got up, and Hotaru handed her the receiver and left. "Hello?"

"Hi, Usagi. It's me, Setsuna. Are you alone?"

Usagi looked around. "Uh-huh. I'm alone. So, do you know how this happened?"

"No, but Chibi-Usa and I are trying to figure that out."

"Chibi-Usa! How is she taking this?'

"I'm fine. I like being here with Puu, even if she _does_ look like you."

Sestuna took the receiver from Chibi-Usa and patted her on the head. "Usagi, let's meet outside at the park in five minutes, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Setsuna hung up the phone.

"Can I go, too, Puu? Please?"

"Okay. Let's go." Setsuna and Chibi-Usa went to the park holding hands.

On the way, they ran into Mamoru. He grinned. "Hi, Usa-ko. Hi, Chibi-Usa."

"Hi, Mamo-chan." Setsuna blushed, trying to act like his girlfriend, Usagi.

"Hi, Mamoru!" Chibi-Usa cried, jumping into his arms.

"Where are you headed?" Mamoru shifted Chibi-Usa onto his back.

"To the park. We're meeting Setsuna there."

"I'll go with you." Mamoru put his hands on Setsuna's shoulder. He leaned in and kissed her. Usagi's body took over and kissed Mamoru back.

After a minute or so, Setsuna pulled back (her mind got back in control) and stammered, "We-We've got to go. Come along, Little One."

Chibi-Usa jumped down off of Mamoru's shoulders and ran off to the park with Setsuna.

Mamoru looked puzzled as he gazed at the retreating Setsuna and Chibi-Usa. "Why was Usa-ko so nervous about kissing me, and why were Usa-ko and Chibi-Usa being so nice to each other, and why did Usa-ko call Chibi-Usa 'Little One?'"

Setsuna and Chibi-Usa didn't stop running until they reached the park. There they saw Usagi sitting on a bench, looking rather bored.

"Usagi!" Setsuna called out. Usagi looked up and waved. Setsuna and Chibi-Usa ran over to her. "Sorry we're late. We can into a little trouble," Setsuna explained.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Trouble by the name of Mamoru."

Before Usagi could comment, a black shape landed on Setsuna. It was Luna, Usagi's talking guardian black cat. "Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Setsuna. There's trouble on the other side of the park."

"Luna, go tell the others we'll be there in a minute," Setsuna ordered.

"Okay." Luna dashed off.

"Let's transform!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"Right. Moon Cosmic Pow-" Usagi brought down her hand and looked at what she was holding: Setsuna's transformation pen

"I think we should say the words we're used to saying," Setsuna suggested, pulling off the transformation broach. She and Usagi switched pen and broach. Setsuna cried out, "Pluto Planet Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

Before Chibi-Usa could say her transformation phrase, a dark greenish-pinkish light engulfed Setsuna and Usagi. When the light disappeared, there stood Sailor moon and Sailor Pluto. Chibi-Usa looked at Sailor Pluto. "Pluto, is it really you?"

"Yes, Little One. It's me."

"Pluto!" Chibi-Usa ran to Sailor Pluto, who knelt down and laid her Garnet Scepter on the ground. Chibi-Usa flung her arms around Sailor Pluto's neck, and Sailor Pluto returned the hug.

"I'd hate to break up this little love fest, but we have senshi on the other side of the park that probably would like our help," Sailor Moon said.

"Right!" Sailor Pluto and Chibi-Usa chorused.

"Moon Prism Power!"

With those words, Chibi-Usa transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon. Then, Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, and Sailor Pluto (who had picked up her Garnet Scepter) raced off to help their friends.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"And the rest you know," Setsuna finished.

Suddenly, the door to the temple opened, and Mamoru walked in. "Usa-ko, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Mamo-chan, before you do, Setsuna and I have to tell you something."

"Sit down, Mamoru. This may come as quite a shock," Setsuna told him.

So, Mamoru sat down between Setsuna and Usagi and listened to Usagi and Setsuna tell their amazing tale. When they finished their tale, they looked at Mamoru, who looked like he was in a daze.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi touched his arm.

"I kissed Setsuna," he said.

THUD.

"Mamo-chan!"

"Mamoru!"

Mamoru had fainted from the shock. Setsuna shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, well."

"Rei, do you have any cold water?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah." Rei left and returned a couple minutes later with a bucket of ice cold water. She handed it to Usagi. "Here."

Usagi took the bucket and dumped its contents on Mamoru. He woke up the second the water hit him. "Usa-ko, why did you do that?" he inquired.

"I couldn't let you stay unconscious," Usagi shot back.

"No, you wouldn't," Mamoru replied.

Usagi helped Mamoru sit up, and he turned to look at Setsuna.

"Mamo-chan, is something wrong?" Usagi asked.

"I still can't believe I kissed Setsuna!" Mamoru paused. Then, he added, "Not that it was bad."

"Mamo-chan! I can't believe you said that!"

"Well, it was a good kiss," Mamoru said.

"Okay, let's just forget that it happened," Setsuna spoke up.

"No! Not until Mamo-chan forgets about how good a kiss it was and says that I give better kisses!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Usa-ko, please don't be mad!" Mamoru pleaded.

"Say that I give better kisses and I won't be mad."

"Okay, okay. You give better kisses, Usa-ko."

"That's better." Usagi laid her head on Mamoru's shoulder.

"Leave Mamoru alone, Odango Atama!" Chibi-Usa called out.

"Don't call me Odango Atama!"

That last outburst from Chibi-Usa got Usagi mad, and Usagi chased Chibi-Usa out of the temple.

"At least, it's not raining anymore," Ami pointed out.

"That's true." Michiru looked out the door at Usagi and Chibi-Usa. "they're so cute when they fight."

Makoto, Minako, Rei, Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, and Mamoru turned to look out of the door. Makoto and Minako giggled at the scene.

Usagi chased Chibi-Usa around a corner of the temple. Then, Chibi-Usa chased Usagi with a bucket of water. Chibi-Usa threw the water at Usagi when she was near the door of the temple. She missed Usagi, but got Setsuna. Usagi and Chibi-Usa stopped chasing each other. They crept up to the door, hoping Setsuna wouldn't be angry at them. As they came closer, they saw that she was laughing, and so was everyone else. Chibi-Usa and Usagi joined in on the laugh fest that continued on for a good half hour.

After that, everyone decided to go home. Minako went to her house, Makoto went to her apartment, Mamoru went to his apartment, and Ami went to her house. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna went to their apartment, and Usagi and Chibi-Usa went to their house.

AT THE OUTER SENSHI'S APARTMENT

"Good night, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru. See you three in the morning," Setsuna said.

"Good night, Setsuna," they chorused as they went into their separate rooms.

As Setsuna laid down for the night, she thought, 'What a great day this has been!'

IN USAGI'S HOUSE

"Good night, Usagi," Chibi-Usa called out as she went into her room, which was directly across the hall from Usagi's room.

"Good night, Chibi-Usa," Usagi replied, going into her room. As Usagi laid down for the night (and probably most of the morning too), she thought, 'This has been a great day!'

END


End file.
